Eric O'Bannon
Eric O'Bannon is a main character in Bloodline. He serves as the secondary antagonist for the first season. He is harassed in almost every episode. He is pretty much the neighborhood punching bag. History |-|Season 1= Danny Rayburn returns to Florida Keys after a few years. He then sees an old friend, Eric O'Bannon. Eric, like Danny, has a troubled past, and he is currently on parole. Eric is surprised to see Danny in town and offers him an opportunity to make money. John, Danny's brother, calls Eric looking for Danny. Eric pretends he was unaware Danny was home. Eric and Danny paint gas canisters black and steal gasoline from a local dock. Eric lets Danny in on his illegal business dealings. He tells Danny that they are dealing with dangerous people, but the money is easy. Eric lets Danny stay at the house of his sister, Chelsea. At their mother's prompting, John asks Danny to stay home for good. However, John imposes one condition: Danny cannot hang out with Eric O'Bannon. Eric gives Danny an envelope of cash and offers him another job. Danny declines, as he wants to continue working with his family. John and Marco discover the place where Danny and Eric stole the gas from and find a working security camera. They get the security footage, but the video is too dark to positively identify the thieves. Later, Eric lines up another illegal gas run. A few days later, Danny asks for a few days off from the inn to go down to the Keys, and he picks up a substantial amount of drugs from Eric along the way. Danny and Eric move more gasoline, and Danny asks Eric for his contact in order to ask for more work. Eric is nervous and tells Danny to be content with the work they have. Meanwhile, Eric tells Danny about Kevin, Danny's other brother, and Chelsea's relationship; Danny doesn't seem perturbed. Eric tells Danny that the docks are being watched and that they can no longer run gasoline; Danny then meets with Eric's boss, a man named Wayne Lowry. Danny returns to Chelsea and tells her that he knows about Kevin and forgives them. Kevin is assaulted and beaten by a masked assailant. When Kevin is unconscious, the assailant removes his mask and it is revealed that he is Eric O'Bannon. Danny meets Lowry's associate Quintana at a bar, where he offers Danny and Eric more work. Eric hands Danny an envelope of money stolen from Kevin, and it is revealed that Danny was behind Kevin's assault. Danny and Eric try to deliver the drugs they have been keeping in the shed, only to discover that they are sugar; it has been a test. Wayne Lowry says he will keep in touch. Not much later, Eric is brought in for questioning. John asks him about his and Danny's activities. He keeps silent. The police release Eric and he tells Danny what happened. |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Behind the scenes Eric O'Bannon is portrayed by actor Jamie McShane. Appearances Gallery This gallery currently has no images. Category:Characters